


Top 12 Richie Tozier TikToks

by BayleyWinchester



Series: Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [11]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comedian Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier's Stand Up Act, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: Buzzfeed @buzzfeedOur favourite Richie Tozier TikToks (it took us a while to watch all 3000 of them)Richie Rich ✔️ @trashmouthReplying to @buzzfeedThere’s only 2672Edward T? @EddieKaspbrakReplying to @trashmouthThat’s 2672 to many.Richie Rich ✔️@trashmouthReplying to @EddieKaspbrakTrue
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560019
Comments: 46
Kudos: 396





	Top 12 Richie Tozier TikToks

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I was gone for a few months, yes, but I posted this so don't be mad.

There are a lot of videos on Richie Tozier’s (better known as @that_old_trashy_bi) TikTok page. Over 2000 videos and almost sixteen and a half hours of content. There’s a lot to get through. From political rants (for you that don’t know, Tozier minored in Political Science) to videos of Eddie either glaring or laughing hysterically (if you don’t know who Eddie is: Shame) to clips from standup to random videos that we can’t put in a category. What we do know is that he’s a funny person and this was almost impossible to put together. But we did it: The top 12 Tiktoks @that_old_trashy_bi has put out! 

**1 - The time Eddie hijacked the FYP**

_Caption: This bastard is the best ;)_

The camera is set up facing Richie who is sitting on a sofa, laptop on his lap and typing quickly. It is as if he doesn’t know that the camera is on. Eddie walks into frame wearing shorts and one of Richie’s shirts. Richie looks up and smiles as Eddie leans down to press a kiss on his forehead. He goes back to his laptop before looking up in shock when Eddie kneels down in front of him, in between Richie’s legs. Richie’s eyes go wide and he all but throws his laptop beside him. He rests one hand behind his head and the other goes to Eddie’s head. Eddie runs a hand up Richie’s leg before beginning to laugh and rocks back on his heels. Richie frowns at him as he jumps up to sit on Richie’s lap still laughing. Richie shakes his head before pulling Eddie over, both of them falling down onto their sides on the sofa. The camera cuts out while they’re still laughing. 

**2 - Let’s get some Love for the Losers**

_Caption: They love me_

All Losers aside from Richie sit together. Bev and Eddie are on the floor while the others are on a sofa that doesn’t fit all of them. The camera shakes as Richie moves closer to them, standing directly in front of them. Eddie kicks one leg out, Richie copying and their feet meet in an almost hi-five like gesture. Richie speaks after they do this: “please tell me what you think of this joke.” Instantly they all Boo. Stanely says “it’s the worst.” Bill says “I hate it so much.” Beverly flips Richie off. Ben and Mike continue to Boo. Eddie says “it’s the best goddamn thing I’ve ever heard” after booing with the rest. Richie whoops and replies “you all love it!” 

**3 - Richie**

_Caption: This is not a joke_

The camera is focused on Richie. From his waist up, he’s looking at the camera and talks with large hand gestures. “When I was a kid, right? Like 11, okay? I just wanted to have a really fun summer with my friends Bill and Stan and love of my life Eds K. It was going to be cool, you know? We were about to go to high school, our parents were letting us have more freedom. It was the eighties so wearing neon was considered cool. A great setting. But then we had to fight that fucking clown? I mean I became friends with cool people but I wish that had happened without the internal observations, kidnapping and almost-dying that lead me to a deep-rooted fear of puppets! I was asked to go on Sesame Street and I had to say no because when I was 11 I saw a puppet of me with its mouth sewn closed and full of maggots just before I had to set Eddie’s arm after a shape-shifting alien broke it! Anyway, make sure you vote.”

**4 - Reddie, need I say more?**

_Caption: Stan healthy relationships_

Richie is the focus of the camera, he is very sweaty, in the background music is playing. He is panting heavily. “We just worked out. What the fuck?” Eddie comes on-screen behind Richie, wearing work-out clothes but not as sweaty or out of breath as Richie. “It wasn’t even that bad. You just hate running.” Richie nods, “yeah! I know! I ran away from my problems for two decades and look where that got me!” Eddie tilts his head to the side. “Successful, rich, happy and living with the person he loves more than anyone else?” Richie nods, “yeah! So I don’t have to do any pushups. We all know you’re not with me for my looks anyway.” Eddie rolls his eyes, “you didn’t prove your point. And yes I am with you for your looks but I always think you're attractive.” Richie pretends to faint, pulling Eddie into his arms as Eddie pretends to fight him off while laughing. 

**5 - This deserves an Oscar**

_Caption: POV you’re at a meet and greet with Richie Tozier, your favourite comedian_

Richie stands in front of the camera wearing a flamingo shirt over his own merch. “Hi! What’s your name?” A long pause where he doesn’t blink. “Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming to see me.” Another pause. “Aw? I’m your favourite? That’s so sweet.” The camera moves down and Richie waves his hands “that’s really sweet but I’m not marrying you! I’ve already got a love.” A pause. “Don’t speak about Eddie like that!” Another pause and then Richie pushes the phone over and pretends to hit the person. “Justice for Eddie!” 

**6 - Maine!**

_Caption: My life (maybe I did look up Maine sayings because I forget all but the last one)_

Richie is recording himself with the front camera laying on his bed. “Things that we say in Maine!” As he says the words, they appear on screen in front of a red background. “Honkin’ meaning big! Bug meaning lobster! From away meaning not from Maine! Numb meaning stupid! Prayer handle meaning knee! And my favourite one: homosexuality is a disease and you’re going to hell meaning I am homophobic and am going to take it out on a child because I’m a piece of shit!” 

**7 - Goals.**

_Caption: they love it. I think_

Richie’s upper body is in frame, he rolls his eyes. “You guys keep asking for this! Here is my impersonation of Eddie.” He clears his throat before starting a very close impersonation of Eddie. “Richie! For the love of God, stop leaving your shoes there. Also, you’re amazing and I love you!” Richie smiles at the camera and from off-screen Eddie shouts “stop doing my voice it freaks me out!” Richie laughs, switching to impersonate Beverly. “Yeah, it’s so weird when you do that!” He switches to Stan “stop doing mine, I hate it.” Eddie comes into frame, waving at the camera. He looks at Richie with a mix of annoyance and awe. “God, you’re good at those.”

**8 - We’re really glad he did this trend**

_Caption: you don’t get to see my ****_

The camera is facing a door. Text comes on screen that reads ‘saw this trend and decided to hop on it’ Richie begins to walk out as the text changes to ‘so I’m currently walking out on my boyfriend naked’. Richie walks out, the camera panning up to show Eddie leaning against the kitchen bench on the phone. When Richie walks out Eddie looks up, his eyes go wide before he cracks up laughing. “I’ve gotta go, Bill! Say hi to Mike and don’t crash a boat like last time!” He hangs up the phone before Bill can say anything and walks, quickly, to Richie who is also laughing. “Why’s Bill with Mike?” He asks as Eddie grabs his hand. Eddie shakes his head, “super not important.” He tugs at Richie’s hand and Richie laughs louder before cheering out “Let’s Go!” 

**9 - Is this Political?**

_Caption: food for thots_

Text covering Richie’s face reads: ‘If you did this as a child then you might be gay/bi’. That text goes away and the music starts. Every time the beat happens a new text box appears with Richie pointing to it. ‘Had a crush on a person of the same sex’ ‘that’s it’ ‘because stereotyping is harmful’ ‘and often not even true’ ‘gay people aren’t a different species’ ‘we’re like straight people’ ‘so let’s stop this’ ‘listens to Whitney Houston’. The text goes away and the song changes to I Wanna Dance with Somebody. Richie does a peace sign before the video ends. 

**10 - Another trend we’re thankful for!**

_Caption: exposing the babes <3 _

‘Cursed audio’ music plays. The first people are Richie and Eddie. Their first photo is a selfie taken at an award show, Richie is taking the photo with one hand and is holding Eddie with the other. Eddie is curled up into Richie’s side and both of them are smiling warmly. The audio shifts as the picture changes to a picture of Richie, soaking wet and wearing nothing but booty shorts and a coconut bra being yelled at by Eddie who has an orange wig half on and is also soaking wet. The audio shifts, the picture changing to Beverly and Ben, another selfie this time in their house both of them done up glamorously and smiling nicely. The second picture is Ben carrying Beverly over his shoulders, the flash on making both their eyes glow red, Beverly flipping the camera off with a manic grin while Ben looks like he’s about to fall over. Behind them, Stan standing with his arms crossed. 

The audio shifts again, this time to a picture of Stan and Patty in their house wearing matching cardigans and holding out a glass of wine each as if they’re cheering the person looking at the photo. The next picture is of both of them covered in flour, Patty T-posing with a bottle of vodka in one hand while Stan lays on the ground and doing two finger-guns at the sky. The next picture is of Mike and Bill, they’re sitting on loungers on a beach and are drinking bright blue drinks. The cursed picture is of the two of them standing in a half-sunken boat, yelling at each other with life vests on. Bill is holding one of his own books. 

**11 - We’re living for the voices.**

_Caption: I’m only good at fake voices because I use them to hide my true self. They do be funny tho._

Richie and Eddie sit side by side, Eddie holding a bowl with paper in it. Text above their heads reads ‘voices you’ve suggested!’. Eddie picks a piece of paper out of the bowl. “It says Texan.” Richie nods and then starts speaking in a very good but very stereotypical Texan accent “Hello New York! Look at all of you, I was not expecting this many people to come tonight.” Eddie stops him, saying “Bill Denbrough” Richie doesn’t hesitate, “I was kind of expecting my manager to come and to come to my room and say-” his voices changed again, this time to an accurate copy of his actual manager -”‘no one’s here so we’re just gonna cancel the whole thing. Also, you’re fired’.” Eddie stops him again, “Keith Morrison, who’s that?”

Richie gasps, “the presenter that I like!” Eddie nods before Richie starts again. “But I guess you want to see me. _Maybe_. Maybe you don’t want to see me but you want to see if I fuck up.” Eddie pulls out another one, “British.” “Right? Yeah, that’s what I thought. I bet you little freaks wanted to see if I’d vomit on stage again.” “Aw, this time you get to do me!” Richie laughs before he starts, his impersonation is basically perfect. “Or maybe you just want to be apart of my undoing. I don’t blame you, I’d be in that audience as well. 

**12 - Honestly? A mood.**

_Caption: Yeah we’re gay._

Richie is filming himself at a club. Behind him, Beverly, Ben, Patty, Mike and Bill are dancing together. He sways to the Cardi song that’s on. Patty and Beverly start screaming the lyrics behind him, the guys cheering them on as they rap at each other. Richie does a duck face, laughs and then switches the camera around to show Eddie, Audrua and Stan are dancing together and Eddie is singing along as he tries not to laugh. He moves closer to Richie, the camera going to the two of them as the song winds down. David Bowie’s ‘Let’s Dance’ play and both of them scream loudly, Eddie almost jumping up in excitement. The video ends as they start screaming the lyrics together. 

**13 - Bonus! Because how could we not put this one in?**

_Caption: It’s hard, it sucks but it gets a hell of a lot better_

Richie’s full body is in full view, he does the renegade while singing to himself. When he’s finished he steps closer to the camera. “When I was young I thought that I was going to end up unloved, unhappy and alone because I love boys just as much as I loved girls. Almost everyone in my life taught me that, and it was really fucking hard. Like, really hard. I spent the majority of my adult life thinking that I was being punished for something I had no control over. But it’s not true. It’s not. I thought I was going to be alone forever? I got the guy in the end plus I’ve got my family with me. It gets better, and that’s such an overused statement but it’s true. You’ve just gotta wait for it. You’re not a bad person and you’re not unloved. Now that I’ve used up my emotions for the day I’m going to go and hound Stan about Star Signs.”

**14 - Last one. This is just weird.**

_Caption:_

Richie’s face is up close to the camera, taking up the whole screen. “Team Jacob Stans, don’t fucking LOOK at my profile. It’s not for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk know I wrote this in like two hours after a random surge of inspo came. Let me know what you think of it and also how many hours you go on Tiktok so I might not feel so bad for my four-five hours a day
> 
> [Playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wzUwg4KMMH9v0ulMCuTex?si=-SHwjn0MQcOvQ4XaQRCqfA)  
> Time for a shameless self-promo! 
> 
> [My Reddie + It Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edtozier89)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanfictionwriter101)  
> 


End file.
